Un miroir dans ton dos
by ptite-ane
Summary: Le devoir de Regulus se résumait en quelques mots : être l'opposé de son aîné mais rester identique.  Recueil de drabbles sur Sirius et Regulus.
1. Chapitre 1

Note d'auteur : alors j'aimerais prévenir que ceci est une des nombreuses visions que j'ai sur ce duo mais pas forcément celle que je trouve la plus « véridique ». si je l'écris, c'est uniquement parce que je trouve ce point de vue intéressant.

Vous verrez que c'est un texte assez tragique, voir pathétique, par l'indifférence omniprésente face à la tristesse... Mais aussi à l'amour.

Même l'amitié de Sirius en est « pervertie ». Vous lirez bien.

Héritier

Je suis né le premier, en décembre. Alors, on m'a donné le nom d'un ancêtre.

Je suis le troisième Sirius Black.

Contrairement à Druella qui n'avait eu que des filles, Walburga avait un héritier qui transmettrait le nom et le sang de la famille, une chance !

De ce fait, quoique je fasse, peu importe la bêtise, j'étais immédiatement pardonné.

Je n'avais rien à craindre, rien à perdre, tout à gagner... Cela m'était dû.

J'ai donc pris rapidement cette « sale manie » comme le disait Rusard. Pour connaître les limites.

Peut-être est-ce ce laxisme qui m'a dégoûté en premier.


	2. Chapitre 2

Successeur

Je suis né en second, en janvier.

Je suis le deuxième Regulus Black.

J'étais une assurance pour ma famille. Un deuxième fils à pouvoir conserver la suprématie de notre nom sur le monde magique, à l'étendre un peu plus. Je fus accueilli avec joie mais on attendait déjà trop de moi. Sirius était passé par là. Il traçait mon chemin. Si je faisais pire, j'étais indigne de mon nom. Si je faisais mieux, j'insultais l'aîné des Black et mettait leur honneur en péril.

Seulement, suivre le comportement irrespectueux de mon frère était aussi interdit.

Je devais être différent... Et identique.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Jeux**

Jouer avec toi n'étais pas ennuyeux. Tu étais une présence réconfortante. Rien d'autre.

Tu ne répondais pas à mes défis lorsque tu avais peur de te faire trop gronder mais la plupart du temps, tu restais malgré tout.

Cependant tu n'avais aucune imagination, aucune initiative. C'était moi le chef : j'étais plus grand, plus fort et plus vieux.

Encore une fois, je dirigeais, je commandais. Il y avait toujours des râleurs, tu en faisais partie. Mais je faisais avec ce que j'avais...

Je voulais un mur pour me cogner et pour rebondir.

On m'offrait un terrain plat avec quelques flaques.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Occupations**

Passer mon temps libre en ta compagnie était divertissant. Et épuisant.

Tu décidais de tout, je te suivais jusqu'aux limites imposées par notre famille.

Je n'ai jamais contesté ta supériorité, moi-même je l'acceptais. C'est toujours toi qui cherchais la bagarre, toujours toi qui commençais un nouveau jeu, toujours toi qui y mettais fin. Et moi j'obéissais. Lorsque je réclamais autre chose, tu boudais et on me forçait d'accepter tes décisions.

On me forgeait déjà.

Tes activités n'étaient pas désagréables, mais puisqu'elles m'étaient imposées, je n'y trouvais pas le même plaisir que toi. La joie d'avoir quelque chose que j'avais choisi.


	5. chapitre 5

Poudlard

Lorsque Poudlard rentra dans mon champ de vision, donc dès mon premier sortilège, les restrictions ont commencé. Ce fut très agaçant.

Je me suis alors fait une joie de les détruire les unes après les autres. Je faisais payer à mes parents ce vide qu'ils avaient créé en moi.

Rien que d'être réparti à Gryffondor fut un choc pour ma famille... Et ils hurlaient, dans le vide puisque je me trouvais loin d'eux.

Je voulais découvrir le monde, et cela commençait avec Poudlard.

Oui, j'étais parfaitement libre et je devais faire mes preuves.

Je me battais enfin contre quelque chose.


	6. chapitre 6

Ecole

Poudlard était pour moi une nouvelle épreuve imposée par ma famille...

Un nouveau défi de ta part.

Tu excellais dans chaque matière et à peine faisais-je ma rentrée que tu étais qualifié comme batteur pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Je dois t'avouer une chose : apprendre que tu n'avais pas été envoyé à Serpentard m'a peut-être surpris mais j'y ai trouvé un réconfort infini. J'allais finalement pouvoir faire mieux aux yeux de nos parents sans te rabaisser, et avec, tout notre nom. On allait me féliciter, moi, pour avoir obéis à leur choix alors qu'auparavant, c'était considéré comme naturel.


	7. Chapitre 7

Ami

J'avais toujours cru ne devoir que compter sur moi-même pour obtenir ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde, que les relations ne faisaient que m'entraver.

Et j'ai rencontré James. Il me donnait la possibilité d'agir, de rebondir, de découvrir un autre monde. Il était aussi avide que moi d'aventures et d'expériences.

Avec lui, les limites n'étaient que le passage du banal à l'extraordinaire. Il était devenu mes ailes.

Nous avons réussi à nous libérer de tout : règlements, morale, lois, même de nos enveloppes corporelles pour fréquenter un loup-garou...

Nous avons atteint des sommets que je n'aurais jamais imaginés.


	8. Chapitre 8

Camarade

Tu te trouvais d'autres amis que ceux que nous connaissions déjà, moi je les gardais précieusement. Ils pourraient alors m'aider...

L'union des maisons était donc un trésor selon moi.

Ne cherchant qu'une protection chez les autres, je n'avais pas de véritable relation amicale mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais satisfait d'échanger quelques mots avec Jugson ou mes équipiers.

Le professeur Slughorn me pris même sous son aile après s'être assuré que je n'enfreignais pas soigneusement _tout_ le règlement comme toi.

Pourtant, tu restais très populaire. Je me consolais alors en me rappelant que je ne devais pas te dépasser.


	9. Chapitre 9

Rebelle

Les rares fois où je te voyais, c'est lorsqu'on te collait sous mon nez pour me montrer à quel point tu étais le préféré.

Ca a facilité mon départ : ils m'avaient déjà remplacé par toi, je pouvais donc partir sans aucun remords...

Cette famille n'était que contraintes : relations, activités, comportement... Mais rien ne pouvait me défaire de l'ivresse que j'avais goûtée hors de cette demeure lugubre.

Si on ne m'avait pas interdit de voir le monde Moldu, je n'y aurais peut-être pas été faire un tour, débutant ma fascination pour cette culture.

Et le dégoût envers ma famille.


	10. Chapitre 10

Sage

J'étais félicité, glorifié, presque adoré...

Mais jamais aimé.

Pire, ça ne me rendait pas triste.

J'appréciais ma famille : elle m'aidait et restait présente. Elle me protégeait constamment. Grâce à elle, je ne craignais pas l'avenir.

Mais leur affection était factice...

Créée pour te rendre jaloux, afficher ta perte car tu ne respectais pas les traditions. Tu t'acharnais à leur prouver que tu n'y portais aucune attention. Tu es alors parti heureux et fier.

Je devais en faire de même. Jouer mon rôle, pour leur faire plaisir.

Aucun de nous n'avait leur amour : toi par choix, moi par défaut.


	11. Chapitre 11

Lâche

Les obligations se faisaient plus importantes, les restrictions plus dures...

Ca ne me gênait pas mais les menaces pouvaient blesser mes amis qui s'éloigneraient alors... Et sans eux, je n'aurais plus de soutiens. Je me fichais de ce qu'on pensait de moi, je voulais juste réaliser mes objectifs.

J'ai donc pris la fuite. Abandonnant persévérance et fierté. Je voulais gagner sur leur terrain mais j'ai déguerpis la queue entre les jambes.

Ne pouvant pas mentir sur mon âge, Poudlard restant une obligation, je suis parti me réfugier chez James... Avec une tente, pour ne pas m'enfermer dans une autre maison.


	12. Chapitre 12

Fidèle

Ton nom a été brûlé... Désormais, il n'y a que deux Sirius dans l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Tu n'as jamais fait partie de la famille, il faut t'oublier. Mais malgré ce nouveau rôle...

J'ai l'impression de devoir continuer de jouer l'ancien : rester à la hauteur mais sans te doubler.

Parfois, je me demande même si j'en aurai les capacités.

Je dois rester fidèle aux désirs de ma famille.

C'est assez hypocrite de la part des parents mais je ne serais pas lâche. Je continuerais dans cette voie et prendrais les responsabilités. Je récupère ce que tu as laissé tomber.


	13. Chapitre 13

Témoin

Je m'attendais à un rôle pesant, contraignant.. Qui me dégoûterait même. Ca me rappelait ma famille.

Mais ce que touchait James devenait or et frissons. Encore une fois il m'épatait, m'étonnait et m'offrait plus que n'importe qui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais accepté d'être témoin à son mariage malgré ma perplexité.

Finalement, il m'a à nouveau offert quelque chose de grand : je devenais utile sans conditions, sans obligations. Plus encore : j'étais l'aspect « libre » de cette union.

Un rêve.

Ce jour là, je me suis promis de tout faire pour le protéger, lui et son bonheur.


	14. Chapitre 14

Suppléant

Narcissa avait réclamé deux témoins : sa soeur Bella et moi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis demandé si je remplaçais Andromeda. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille alors cette réflexion disparut aussitôt.

J'avais une certitude : je ne jouais pas le rôle de Sirius. Seulement le mien.

En fait, depuis son départ, tous les choix devenaient plus faciles dans notre famille : puisqu'il n'était plus là, puisqu'il n'avait jamais existé, il n'y avait aucune honte ou déshonneur à me choisir moi.

Oui, je récupérais tous ces devoirs sans qu'on ne se pose de question.


	15. Chapitre 15

Combattant

Les morts, toujours des morts. Même toi, Regulus. Je l'ai appris en lisant ta disparition dans les journaux. Notre mère te cherchait probablement.

Et pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute : elle t'avait envoyée à l'abattoir, tu l'avais accepté comme toutes les autres contraintes. Tu as peut-être eu peur, tu as peut-être fui...

Je ne t'ai pas pleuré.

J'avais d'autres choses à faire : mes proches à protéger, des ordures à arrêter... Même mon rêve s'en retrouvait fragilisé. Pourtant... malgré tous ces malheurs, la guerre était une opportunité de me battre pour ce but.

Pour la liberté.

Quel paradis.


	16. Chapitre 16

Stratège

Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir tuer.

Au contraire. Je pensais être épargné de tout, comme je l'avais toujours été. C'était comme un tourbillon : si on ne se débat pas, on termine au milieu.

Je sais que toi aussi, tu te bats de l'autre côté, contre notre famille... Elle qui se retrouve piégée. Comme toi, je dois protéger mes proches.

Ma vie ne vaut rien, je ne suis que ton ombre. Mais mon âme et leurs vies peuvent être sauvées.

Or, j'avais une mission... Que je peux aussi défaire.

-Kreattur... Où es-tu allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disparu**

Ai-je vécu ?

J'ai passé tant d'années en prison, que ce soit à Azkaban ou dans la maison de mes parents.

Je n'ai pu réaliser mes devoirs. Peut-être que c'est ma nature même, cette ivresse de liberté, qui m'en empêchait : pourquoi aurais-je accepté que les Dursleys s'occupent de Harry sinon ?

Je m'en veux de le laisser seul mais je sais aussi qu'il s'en sortira. J'espère qu'il me comprendra, plus tard.

Finalement, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma mort : durant un combat contre ma famille... Et aucun moyen de m'enfermer dans une boîte.

Je resterai insaisissable.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Mort**

Je n'ai pas vécu.

La seule fois où j'ai pu appliquer mon choix sans que personne ne l'ait mis dans ma tête, que j'ai pu prendre ma vie en main... C'est pour ma mort.

Je n'aurais pas dû mourir : je devais transmettre le sang des Black, me battre durant la guerre, continuer de te suivre, Sirius.

Mais j'ai enfin pris une autre voie.

Je ne sais pas si je le veux mais c'est mon choix. Je quitte enfin la route que tu m'as tracée.

Je désobéis à ceux que j'aime...

Finalement oublié.

C'est donc ça, être libre.

J'ai peur.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Inconscient**

J'ai toujours tout étudié autour de moi afin d'obtenir ce que je souhaitais : ma famille pouvait m'enfermer, mes amis ne devaient pas me dominer ni me tirer vers le bas, les chemins remplis de pièges...

Je me suis souvent trompé.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais observé le reste.

Regulus.

Tu n'étais ni un obstacle ni une chaîne.

Je ne t'ai jamais connu, je n'ai jamais réellement pris conscience de ton existence.

Un homme comme moi devrait le regretter... J'aurais dû rêver de connaître mon frère : tu étais probablement fantastique.

Mais...

Je ne regrette rien.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Inconnu**

Au fond, tu ne m'as jamais regardé Sirius. Non, tu n'as jamais regardé en arrière, tu ne t'arrêtais pas sur les remords mais, aussi, tu n'as jamais fait attention au frère qui était forcé de te suivre sans avoir jamais réfléchi à ses véritables envies. Comme accroché par une corde.

Tu ne te rendais pas compte que ce n'était pas uniquement ta vie que tu traçais mais la mienne aussi.

Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu qu'on se parle. Qu'on veuille se parler.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à respecter le choix de nos parents.

J'ai été différent de toi.

Et identique.

**FIN**

_Note d'auteur :_ Ceci est l'une des nombreuses visions que j'ai de ces deux personnages... Mais puisqu'il y a déjà tellement de fanfictions sur le magnifique amour fraternel (que j'adore !) et l'adversité amère entre Regulus et Sirius...

J'ai décidé d'en montrer une plus sombre, presque tragique... Dans leur indifférence.


End file.
